selenagomezfandomcom_es-20200213-history
I Got U
I Got U (Te Tengo en español) es una canción interpretada por Selena Gomez & The Scene incluida en su primer álbum de estudio titulado Kiss & Tell siendo la decimosegunda pista. Audio thumb|center|335 px Letra Letra original= picked you out in a crowd Of a thousand faces Yeah, I found you, oh I chose the whys and the whens All around and places Yeah, I choose you, oh I let you see me Let you believe it was your move So smooth My rules Well you think you are the one Who got me boy But I got you I've been playing with you Like a little toy Yeah, I got you I got you I got you You'd be surprised, all the times That I almost told you But I stayed cool, oh I almost broke but I Knew I would get to hold you Cause I'm no fool, oh You came up to me And did the very thing I knew That you'd do Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Well you think you are the one Who got me boy But I got you I've been playing with you Like a little toy Yeah, I got you You gave me all control (I got you) I took your heart and soul (I got you) For me, I'm gonna roll I got you, you, you I got you I got you And I love it I got you Yeah, I got you I got you And I love it I got you Yeah, I got you Well you think you are the one Who got me boy But I got you I've been playing with you Like a little toy Yeah, I got you I got you And I love it I got you Yeah, I got you I got you And I love it I got you Yeah, I got you |-| Letra traducida= Yo te encuentro entre la multitud de las mil caras Sí, te encontre, oo, oo, oo Elegí los porqués y los cuando todo alrededor y los lugares Sí, te elegí, oo, oo, oo Dejé que me veas Que creas que fue tu movimiento Tan suave, mis reglas (Coro) Bueno, crees que eres el que que me tiene, chico No, yo te tengo He estado jugando contigo como un pequeño juguete Sí, te tengo Te tengo Te tengo Te sorprenderías de todas las veces que casi te dije Pero me quedé congelada, ohhh Casi me quiebró, pero Sabía que ibas a llegar a sostenerme Porque yo no soy tonta, ohhh Has vuelto a mí Y lo hiciste precisamente porque yo sabía que lo ibas a hacer, oh oo oh (Coro) Bueno, crees que eres el que que me tiene, chico No, yo te tengo He estado jugando contigo como un pequeño juguete Sí, te tengo Te tengo Tu me diste todo el control (Te tengo) Tengo tu corazón y alma (Te tengo) Para mí, voy a mandar Te tengo, a tí, a tí, ooo (Te tengo, ohh si) (Te tengo, y me encanta) (Te tengo) (Sí, Te tengo) (Te tengo, y me encanta) (Te tengo) (Sí, te tengo) (Coro) Bueno, crees que eres el que que me tiene, chico No, yo te tengo He estado jugando contigo como un pequeño juguete Sí, te tengo Te tengo (Te tengo y me encanta) (Te tengo) (Sí, te tengo) (Te tengo, y me encanta) (Te tengo) (Sí, te tengo) Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Kiss & Tell